


Ready Now

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, and so am i, older!AU, parent!tyrus, so take this, these boys are full of LOVE, welcome to domestic living!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus and TJ prepare to adopt their first baby.





	Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's been a while huh!! it's cool though it's chill things are Great
> 
> in all honesty I missed uploading fics so so much—I just hadn't finished one since the last. anyways I hope you guys missed them a lil bit too and enjoy reading this parent!tyrus fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!! <3

Cyrus looked at the analog clock that read 7:42a.m. as he fixed the collar of his button-up. Today was the day.

_The_ day.

The day when his life with TJ changes forever—again. Just like when they met, when they first got together, when he proposed to TJ, and when they got married. Today was one of _those_ days, a milestone in their relationship.

Today was the day where they officially adopt a baby girl.

Cyrus has never felt more excited and nervous in his _life_. Even when they got married, he had a comfortable feeling resting in his belly the whole time because it’s TJ. It’s TJ and Cyrus. It always has been.

But raising a baby is nerve-wracking with or without TJ—another life is entirely in your hands. But despite the nerves, he was still so excited to do this with the love of his life. He may never be ready per-say, but he was prepared to put every ounce of effort towards raising a healthy baby into a strong woman.

And _god_ was he ready to see TJ right beside him, helping hold the bottles up and eventually patching up scraped knees.

He finished nitpicking about his shirt—he assured himself that it looked fine despite the need to tug at it—and made his way out of the bathroom.

He walked towards the stairs, passing the nursery on the way. His eyes flashed over the pastel room, quickly seeing the white crib that Andi and Buffy made for them, the bin filled to the brim with stuffed animals, and the baby toys lined up neatly on shelves. They set the room up last summer, just waiting for this day.

His feet made very loud noises as he thumped down the aforementioned stairs. “TJ! Teej! Theodore!”

“I’m in the kitchen!” TJ responded to his call with a laugh. He sounded just as excited as Cyrus.

“Good morning!” He dramatically raised his arms up as he entered the kitchen like he had just finished running a successful marathon.

“Very good,” TJ held up a tumbler of coffee towards him. “For you.”

He happily took it and kissed TJ’s forehead in gratitude. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem,” TJ sipped at his mug. “I made you a breakfast sandwich too so you can eat on the way there.”

“You are the _best_ ,” he put his hand over his heart, dropping it soon after to point at the book near TJ’s mug. “What’re you reading?”

“Ah, not much,” he held up a bright yellow book on parenting. “Just… Going over some stuff.”

They had _tons_ of those books. And if Cyrus had read them a million times, TJ had read them two million times. He recalled one of the many times he found him asleep in the living room, curled up awkwardly on the couch with one of them in hand. He would always drape a blanket around him and gently take the book away. And yes, he took many photos.

“Studying hard I see,” Cyrus said with a fond smile. “We should probably get goin’ now, though.”

“Yeah, of course,” TJ said. “You head on out, I’m just gonna finish my cup.”

Cyrus nodded, grabbing his sandwich off of the counter and walking out to the door. He had a bounce in every step of the way.

He grabbed his dark blue coat off of the coatrack, quickly checking the pockets for his keys. After his unsuccessful pickpocketing, he checked the pockets of TJ’s coat where he found them. _Of course_. TJ was always picking up the lost items that Cyrus left around the house.

“Teej, you ready now?” he excitedly put on the coat as he called out to his husband. He received no response. “Teej?”

Confused by the silence, he walked back into the kitchen to find TJ still sitting at their table. He was now gripping the handle of his near empty mug as he looked out the kitchen window with watery eyes and a clenched jaw. It was a completely different sight from just moments ago.

“TJ?” he said softly, coming over and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He watched TJ’s jaw unclench to breathe deeply. “What if I’m…”

He pressed his hand down a little firmer. “What if you’re what?”

“What if I’m not…” he mumbled, refusing to meet Cyrus’ eyes. “What if I’m not a good dad?”

“Whoa,” Cyrus pulled the other chair closer to him and sat down. “Where did that come from?”

“It’s always been there. We’re going to be raising a _baby_ ,” he said. “I just don’t know if I have what it takes.”

Cyrus had no idea TJ felt that way. He seemed so confident and prepared, fully ready to take on the whole dad role. But maybe that’s just how Cyrus saw him.

He grabbed TJ’s hands. “TJ, of _course_ you do.”

TJ slowly rubbed his thumb across Cyrus’ knuckles. “But how do I know for sure? How do either of us know that we’re not going to mess up or that she won’t hate us—”

“Don’t say that,” he cut him off softly. “She’s not going to hate us. First of all, she’s three months old.”

TJ laughed slightly.

“And second of all, she’s going to adore you because you are her _father_ ,” he continued. “You’ll be there for her everyday, making her laugh and calming her cries. You’ll talk her through nightmares and rock her back to sleep. You’ll teach her to read, write, and ride a bike. You’ll show her your favorite music and tell her how we met. You are going to be a great dad because all you’ll _ever_ do is love her.”

TJ finally made eye contact with him. They let nothing but silence and sunlight fill the room for a few seconds, holding onto this moment. Today they were going to become parents _together_.

“You know, I think you’re going to be her favorite,” TJ joked into the quiet air.

“You know she won’t have one,” Cyrus giggled. “How could she choose between the coolest guy in the world and you?”

“Very funny,” TJ let go of his hands in mock offense before looking at him with a genuine smile. “But if we’re being honest here, thank you. For always knowing what to say even when I don’t know what to tell you. You’re going to be a great dad, Cyrus.”

He smiled and interlocked their fingers again. “And so are you.”

“Yeah,” TJ squeezed his hand. “I think I’ll be alright—as long as I have you.”

“You always will,” he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss to TJ’s lips. “But we really do have to leave now to get there on time so… You good?”

TJ nodded. “I’m good.”

Cyrus smiled softly at him before standing up and leading him to the front door.

“The next time we come back through this door, we’re going to have another person with us,” he said.

“A really small, delicate person,” TJ added, placing his free hand on the doorknob. “You ready?”

He grinned. “I’ve never been more ready.”

With that, TJ turned the doorknob and let the light pour inside. The two stepped into it and headed towards Cyrus’ car, ready to start the newest chapter of their life together—as a family.


End file.
